Ecstatic
by PikaaChuu
Summary: Guru dan murid? Coba saja.. VMin/ Taehyung x Jimin, botton!Jimin/ AU/ Shonen-ai


**Warning : flat flat flat…**

 **A.N : Jadi, kerena aku mau hiatus, anggap ini jadi hadiah. Btw, ini pernah aku publish pada sebuah grup di salah satu akun media sosal yang aku punya tapi dengan pairing berbeda. Ada yang pernah menjumpai? So, here we are! Inspirasi dari bagian novel 'After The Rain', ditambah kisah nyata guruku di sekolah.**

 **Happy Read! ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kalau begitu, Park Jimin-ssi. Mau coba kencan denganku?" Taehyung memberikan _wink_ pada Jimin dan menawarkan tangannya.

 _'Genit!'_

Jimin berteriak kesal dalam batin. Benar-benar tidak dikira bahwa, uhmm, fans fanatiknya ternyata segila ini.

Tapi tentu, ia dengan murah hati membalas senyuman Taehyung. Tangannya ia ulurkan untuk menerima tawaran anak itu. Dan Taehyung langsung menggenggamnya erat. Reflex. Bisa jadi, sengaja.

"Tentu saja aku mau."

"Yes!"

Tidak, itu bukan seruan dari bibir Taehyung. Itu desisan murid-murid yang ada di sekitar keduanya, antara senang dan lega akhirnya hati sesosok Jimin menerima Taehyung. Sedangkan Taehyung masih mengedipkan kelopak matanya tak percaya. Ia justru merasa aneh ajakan kencannya diterima semudah menelan bubur oleh pria di hadapannya.

"Sungguh?" Yakinnya.

Jimin yang masih tersenyum, mengangguk. Murid-murid mulai berteriak senang. Pasalnya (calon) pasangan yang satu ini sangat dinanti-nanti tanggal jadinya. Alasan? Kata cocok, manis, serasi, enak dipandang akan menjadi dominasi jawaban jika kau bertanya.

"Aku menerima ajakanmu. Aku akan kencan bersamamu tentu saja. Tapi dalam mimpimu, anak manis." Senyum Jimin berkembang lebih lebar. Selanjutnya, Ia menarik tangannya kasar dan melenggang pergi begitu saja.

Di sana, Taehyung berdiri dengan hujaman tatapan prihatin dari, yah bisa disebut penggilaya pula mungkin? Entahlah, yang pasti ia masih bisa mendengar kata-kata penyemangat terlontar dari mereka semua.

Pada akhirnya Taehyung hanya berjalan pergi seraya menatap telapak tangannya.

"Tanganmu akan kembali kugenggam esok, _saem_."

Senyum gila itu kembali terpampang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"So, ini yang ke berapa?" Seorang pria tampan tak tertahankan (ini opini seluruh warga sekolah) menodong guru muda yang baru saja datang itu dengan pertanyaan konyol. Konyol menurut Jimin. _Hell_ , ia bahkan tidak tahu sudah berapa kali menolak ajakan murid yang menjadi 'ekor'nya sejak sebulan lalu ia dipindah tugaskan.

"Stop dengan pertanyaan bodohmu itu, hyung. Kau guru matematika, mungkin dengan turus-turus itu kau bisa menghitungnya." Jimin menatap teman (baru)nya ini kesal. Mereka berdua terpaut umur beberapa tahun, tapi bisa dikatakan muda untuk ukuran guru magang di bawah naungan atap sekolah ini.

"Tidak sebelum kau mengatakan alasan logis kali ini, sayang." Sang guru penyuka angka & logika itu memainkan sumpit di tangannya.

"Seokjin, hyung. Apapun yang kukatakan nantinya kau akan selalu menganggap ocehanku itu tidaklah logis." Jimin melahap nasinya kesal. Seokjin selalu saja seperti itu.

" _See_? Kau menghindari pertanyaanku, Jimin. Maksudku, coba tingkatkan kelogisan jawabanmu itu sedikit. Semua juga tahu, Kim Taehyung itu hanya anak kecil. _He's a senior student, though_." Berbalik dari Jimin, Seokjin memasukkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya santai. Ralat, ia selalu santai menghadapi apapun.

"Dan alasan itu cukup logis untuk kuterima. Mana ada guru berkencan dengan muridnya? Lagipula ia hanya seorang yang penuh dengan pandangan obsesi bagiku. Seperti adikku yang tergila-gila dengan aktris kecintaannya di rumah. Benar-benar masih anak-anak." Okay, Jimin mulai merancau. Ocehannya selalu lari ke mana-mana.

"Itulah yang kumaksud! Jadi, kau tidak ingin berkencan dengannya hanya karena ia muridmu? Dengan kata lain, bila ia adalah orang yang sepantaran denganmu, kau mau menerima ajakkannya?" Seokjin mengacungkan sumpitnya di depan wajah lucu Jimin, yang langsung dengan tangkasnya ditapis Jimin pula.

"Bukan seperti itu juga! Mengapa kau dan adikmu tak ada bedanya? Tidak bisakah pulang nanti kau cecari adikmu bahwa aku tidaklah semenarik yang ia bayangkan?" Kuah sup kali ini menjadi perhatian Jimin.

"Kau pernah berkata begitu seminggu yang lalu, dan aku sudah melakukannya. Ia membalas dongeng yang kuceritakan tentang betapa buruknya seorang Park Jimin itu dengan sebuah kalimat _simple_. 'Aku suka segalanya yang ada pada Jimin _saem_.' Lihat? Kata-katanya sama gombalnya dengan Hoseok." Seokjin menopang dagunya.

"Dengar ya, dia masih remaja labil. Aku tidak ingin ambil resiko." Ganti Jimin yang menodongkan sumpit ke wajah Seokjin, dan disangkal tak kalah gesit juga. Menimbulkan suara denting kecil.

" _I got it_. Kesimpulannya adalah, kau tidak ingin membuat status dengan seorang remaja yang juga merangkap muridmu. Kau tidak ingin dipandang negatif oleh masyarakat. Kau juga tidak ingin ambil resiko dengan kelabilannya, karena kau takut ia akan melirik yang lain sementara dengan umurmu yang sekarang kau sudah memikirkan, _well_ , hubungan berlanjut? Benar?" Kemudian Seokjin melanjutkan makan siangnya.

Mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Seokjin membuat Jimin terhenyak. Hubungan berlanjut? Seperti pernikahan? Jujur ia tidak pernah berfikiran jauh ke hal sakral sejenis itu. Tapi ia juga tidak menyangkal bahwa opini temannya itu benar. Labil.

"Taehyung terlalu terobsesi denganku, hyung. Itu yang membuatku takut." Mendadak, atmosfer di sekitar keduanya anjlok drastis menjadi _mellow_.

"Aku bisa lihat. Dia terlalu muluk menginginkanmu. Hanya saja, aku baru kali ini melihatnya sekeras kepala itu. Jika kau mau, mengapa tidak coba terima ajakannya? Kau bisa putuskan ia bila kau melihat gelagatnya mulai mencurigakan." Seokjin bisa saja menghadapi sesuatu dengan tenang, tapi ia tidak menyukai suasana yang terlalu _mellow_ seperti ini.

"Perasaannya bukan untuk kumainkan." Jimin menyandarkan punggungnya, dan menoleh ke sebuah kelompok sepermainan kecil tepat di sampingnya. Ada sosok Taehyung di sana, dan ia melambaikan tangan ke arah Jimin. Jimin menghembuskan nafas, kembali menatap ke depan.

"Kau bahkan masih peduli perasaannya. _How cuteee_. Pantas saja Taehyung tidak langsung menyerah. Kau masih sedikit mempedulikannya."

" _Whatever_. Dia masih anak-anak yang jelas. Dan aku tidak akan menerima ajakan kencannya." Jimin menoleh menatap Taehyung lagi. Untuk kali ini Taehyung tidak melihatnya.

"Kalau begitu jika ia sudah lulus dari sini, kau mau menerima tawarannya?"

Mata Jimin melebar. _What!?_ Mengapa Seokjin hobi sekali menyimpulkan hipotesanya sendiri?

" _Whatever_ , hyung! _Whatever._ Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" Jimin membereskan nampan makan siangnya, kemudian berdiri pergi.

"TAEHYUNG-AH! Jimin berkata padaku ia akan menerima tawaran kencanmu bila kau sudah lulus!" Seokjin berteriak dengan suara melengking. Memancing sebuah dengungan sorakkan terdengar memenuhi sudut-sudut kantin.

Jimin menghentikan langkahnya hanya untuk barbalik dan memberi tatapan tajam mematikan dengan gratis bagi sang guru matematika itu. Namun rupanya ia cukup dibalas dengan cengiran konyol dan sebuah tanda damai. Ingin sekali ia melemparkan nampannya sekarang juga.

' _Terkutuk kau, Kim Seokjin! Sialan!'_

"Jimin-ssi, aku akan mendapatkanmu!" Kali ini Jimin dapat mendengar nada kegirangan dari si bocah Taehyung. _Love sign_ yang ia berikan cukup membuat Jimin merona campuran antara marah dan malu. Belum lagi _wink_ yang ditujukan padanya. Membuat Jimin langsung berbalik pergi dengan cepat menuju kamar mandi.

' _Dasar genit!'_

Jimin mencak-mencak sendiri.

Seokjin tertawa. Ia beralih menatap adiknya. Dari mata tajam milik adiknya itu, ia dapat menyimpulkan bila Taehyung tengah terkena Syndrom Ecstatic. Sebagak kakak, ia hanya ingin Jimin benar-benar akan mengencani adiknya nanti. Karena ia tidak ingin diberi label penghargaan sebagai pemberi harapan palsu.

 **-END-**

 **Ini cerita kok flat banget ya -_- udah di edit sedemikian rupa, tiap aku baca ulang tetep aja flat. Maaf yaaa~**

 **Dan maaf juga untuk semua karakter yang kubuat out of character. Sengaja aja sih. Bagaimana tanggapan kalian?**

 **Ah iya, semoga sukses dengan ujian-ujiannya. See ya at December! Wait for me, okay? Kiss..**

 **XOXO**


End file.
